marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ant-Man i Osa
Ant-Man i Osa to film zapowiedziany na 2018 rok, który opowiada o przygodach dwóch superbohaterów, Ant-Mana i Osy, znanych z komiksów Marvela. Będzie kontynuacją filmów ''Ant-Man'''' oraz Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów, dwudziestym filmem należącym do Marvel Cinematic Universe i ósmym należącym do Fazy Trzeciej. Streszczenie Po wydarzeniach przedstawionych w filmie „Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów” Scott Lang aka Ant-Man boryka się z konsekwencjami swoich życiowych wyborów tak w roli superbohatera, jak i ojca. Kiedy stara się pogodzić życie rodzinne z obowiązkami Ant-Mana, Hope van Dyne i dr Hank Pym powierzają mu kolejną pilną misję. Scott musi ponownie założyć kostium Ant-Mana i nauczyć się walczyć u boku Osy, aby wspólnie odkryć sekrety z przeszłości. Obsada *Paul Rudd jako Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly jako Hope van Dyne/Osa **Madeleine McGraw jako młoda Hope van Dyne *Michael Douglas jako Hank Pym **Dax Griffin jako młody Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer jako Janet van Dyne **Hayley Lovitt jako młoda Janet van Dyne *Bobby Cannavale jako Jim Paxton *Michael Peña jako Luis *Laurence Fishburne jako Bill Foster **Langston Fishburne jako młody Bill Foster *David Dastmalchian jako Kurt *T.I. jako Dave *Judy Greer jako Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson jako Cassie Lang *Hannah John-Kamen jako Ava Starr/Duch **RaeLynn Bratten jako młoda Ava Starr *Randall Park jako Jimmy Woo *Walton Goggins jako Sonny Burch *Divian Ladwa jako Uzman *Sean Thompson Kleier jako Stoltz *Benjamin Byron Davis jako Burleigh *Michael Cerveris jako Elihas Starr *Riann Steele jako Catherine Starr *Stan Lee jako mężczyzna przy zmniejszonym samochodzie Występy Miejsca *Wymiar ziemski **San Francisco, Kalifornia ***Rezydencja Pyma ***Dom Scotta Langa ***Restauracja Sonny'ego Burcha ***Biuro doradców bezpieczeństwa X-Con ***Dom Maggie Lang ***Pier 39 **Muir Woods National Monument, Kalifornia ***Kryjówka Ducha **Więzienie Stanowe San Quentin, Kalifornia (retrospekcje) **Argentyna (retrospekcje) **Niemcy (wzmianka) ***Port lotniczy Lipsk/Halle (wzmianka) **Minnesota (wzmianka) *Wymiar kwantowy Wydarzenia *Bitwa w restauracji Sonny'ego Burcha *Zasadzka w kryjówce Ducha *Aresztowanie Hanka Pyma i Hope van Dyne *Starcie w San Francisco *Ratowanie Janet van Dyne *Starcie Avengers (wzmianka) *Insurekcja HYDRY (wzmianka) Przedmioty *Kostium Ant-Man *Kostium Osy *Kostium Ducha *Cząsteczki Pym *Dyski z cząsteczkami Pyma *Przenośne laboratorium *Tunel kwantowy *Stabilizator kwantowy *Generator energii kwantowej *Komunikator EMP *Serum prawdy *Kostium kwantowy * * '' * (retrospekcje) *Protokół z Sokovii (wzmianka) Pojazdy *Pojazd Luisa *Kapsuła kwantowa *Kolekcja samochodów Hot Wheels Gatunki rozumne Nieznane Zwierzęta *Mrówki **Ulysses S. Gr-ant **Ant-tonio Banderas *Larus *Niesporaczki Organizacje *Doradcy bezpieczeństwa X-Con *FBI *T.A.R.C.Z.A. (retrospekcje) *Avengers (wzmianka) *HYDRA (wzmianka) *MI6 (wzmianka) Wzmianki *Kapitan Ameryka *Projekt G.O.L.I.A.T.H. *Dziadek Scotta * Produkcja W styczniu 2017 roku ujawniono, że zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczną się w czerwcu 2017 roku W Atlancie, a zdjęcia do Avengers: Infinity War już się rozpoczęły.‘Ant-Man and The Wasp’ Shooting This June In Atlanta W lutym 2017 roku Michael Douglas ogłosił, że początek zdjęć zostaje przesunięty na lipiec 2017."Getting ready to play Dr. Pym again in Ant-Man 2 shooting in July. Need to start growing the goatee now. #antman #marvel" - Michael Douglas on Facebook Filmiki Zwiastuny i spoty Ant-Man i Osa - zwiastun 2 dubbing Ant-Man i Osa – zwiastun 2 napisy Ant-Man i Osa - zwiastun dubbing Ant-Man i Osa - zwiastun napisy Fragmenty filmu Ant-Man i Osa - interesy Ant-Man i Osa - zmiana planów Ant-Man i Osa - biurko Ant-Man i Osa - Superzabawa w superrozmiarze Ant-Man i Osa - Areszt domowy Ant-Man i Osa - Moc Ant-Man i Osa - Osa Ant-Man i Osa - Niezły duecik! Za kulisami Ant-Man i Osa - Co najbardziej lubimy w Ant-Manie? Ant-Man i Osa – Gdzie był Ant-Man, gdy Avengersi walczyli z Thanosem? Muzyka Nieznana Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej Kategoria:Planowane filmy Kategoria:Ant-Man i Osa